The Secret Beach
by KittynFishy22
Summary: Kaldur has a secret getaway. He goes there everyday during the summer. One day he meets and cute little redhead and starts to fall for him. But why does a blind Wally remind Kaldur so much of Kid Flash?


*A new Fishy Story! Enjoy!*

Kid Flash groaned as he got up, Cold had hit him pretty hard with his cold gun that time. _Ouch. _His head hurt... His head felt fuzzy... He was so confused.

He blinked- Why was it so dark? Were all the lights out in the warehouse he'd crash into? -like literally _in to_. It was still daytime, or it had been when the fight was going on. How long had he been knocked out?

He heard noises outside. He got up and stumbled to the wall. He felt around for the door.

Darn it, it was _dark. _

Finally he found it. Behind it he heard grunts and blows and things being broken.

So the battle was still going on. So, he hadn't been knocked out all that long. And it wasn't night?

_Why the _heck _is it _so _dark?!_

He opened the door and walked out, he felt the sun's warmth on his face.

He blinked... it was still dark... _Why was it _still _dark?_

"_Oh god." _He said. _"I can't see. I'm blind."_

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~X ~ X ~ X ~X ~ X ~

Kaldur walked down the beach, lost in thought. He had walked down this beach every day for the last three weeks, ever since summer began. He liked this beach. It was calm and quiet. The sand was soft and white The ocean was calm and the wind was always a nice breeze. Not many people came to it. It was like a secret getaway for him.

He could clear his head and coming here helped reduce stress. He hadn't told anyone about this place. Not even his king. It felt a bit selfish but he only wanted to bring someone special here. He had thought about bringing Tula here, when he first found it, months ago.

But that was before he found out she and Garth were together. Now there was no one he wanted to bring here. He found it a little sad.

"Oft." A person walked into him, snapping him out of deep thought, and pushing him to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! People usually yell at me when I'm getting to close."

Kaldur wondered what the younger boy on top of him meant by that, in till he looked into his pale eyes and saw that he was blind.

Kaldur blinked, surprised.

"It's no problem. I wasn't paying any attention. It's partially my fault."

He help the other boy up and got a good look at the boy as he tried to get all the sand off him.

He could tell this boy was a runner, he had the build. And he looked like he kept in shape. He had ruly, fiery red hair. And an adorable nose with cute little freckles scattered across.

The redhead smiled up at him.

"I feel like such an idiot."

"Your not an idiot." Kaldur reassured him.

"Haha. Thanks for saying so."

"My pleasure "

Kaldur mimicked the younger and began brushing off the sand.

"So, if I might ask, what are you doing here alone?"

The red's head quickly snapped up.

"What? Because I'm blind? That means I can't take care of myself?"

His eyes narrowed and Kaldur quickly backed up.

"No. No. That's not what I said."

"But that's what you were implying." He countered.

Kaldur paused, realizing this young teen would have no problem taking care of himself, knocking over Kaldur aside.

"You are right. My apologizes. I had no right to imply anything without getting to know you first."

He grinned. All anger evaporating off him already.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"And maybe you could get to know me?" He asked shyly, with a small smile, holding out his hand. Kaldur step to the right to be able to shake it properly.

"You know, to show you I really can take care of myself? I'm Wally, by the way."

"Wally." Kaldur repeated, trying it out. He liked the sound.

"My name is Kaldur and I would be delighted to get to know you."

Wally grinned brightly at him.

"Nice to meet you, Kaldur."

Kaldur also like the sound of his name on Wally's lips.

Lips that were full and pouty, he noticed.

The two began to walk, and talk, and laugh, and get to know each other.

It was the first time Kaldur had ever had company here, at his secret getaway. And listening to Wally laugh? He found that it was nice.

They had been talking for hours, when suddenly Wally sprang up from where they were sitting.

"Shoot! What time is it?"

"It's almost six." Kaldur replied.

"Man~ I have to go eat dinner. Uncle Barry's gonna freak if I'm late."

He turned to leave, then turned back to face Kaldur.

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

Kaldur nodded excitedly, before realizing the other couldn't see him.

"Yes."

Wally grinned.

"Same time?"

"Same time."

Wally nodded before running off. Kaldur watched him go, kind of sad to see him leave.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
